La scoperta di me stesso
by PortgasDAnne01
Summary: Being reborn into KHR, your mother giving you up, placed into an orphanage, having an unknown father. What the heck am I supposed to do now? Given the circumstances, I really hope I can be normal, but with my strange coloring I can't help but think that's impossible. SI OC. Rated T for some cursing and mentions of torture later on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, I do however own Vega(OC). R & R!

La scoperta di me stesso

You know, dying isn't all that bad. You hear others that dying must be painful, but for me it was more like you fell asleep and never woke again. Then again I always had a habbit of just stop breathing in my sleep, so its not all that surprizing that happened to me.

When I died, my soul just woke up on the floor next to my bed. Of course, I was freaking out at the time. When I looked around I realized that there were 8 portals of different colors. There was orange, red, blue, yellow, purple, green, indigo, and black.

"Each portal represents a personality set of Clasic or Polar." I jumped at the sudden sound of a voice. "If you are not of that set, the portal will disappear."

I suddenly realized that these were Dying Will Flames! I was being reincarnated into the KHR universe!

I decided to walk in front of the portals to my next life to find my destiny. I knew that I wasn't a Sky, because I don't accept everyone. So when I walked up to the Sky portal it closed automatically. I believe that I'm either a Rain, Cloud, Lightning, or Mist.

As I walked along the portals, five of them colaps into disappearance. What was left of the portals had me very surprised though. Then, the rest of the portals all combined into one, leaving a mainly purple portal with a smaller amount of blue and indigo mixed in. That means I'm predominately a Cloud with two secondary flames, namely, Rain and Mist.

I knew I had alot of the Cloud aloofness, I was a little too much like Hibari to not atleast be part Cloud. I believe my Mist side comes from my occasional liking of manipulating poeple, and my Rain side came from my being able to calm others in a diplomatic situation.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Victorie O'helan. I'm half-Italian half-American. My mother was Italian; he past away in a shoot out, along with my American father, when I was 7. I was then sent to live with my strict and greedy Uncle, Lucianno, in Italy, as he was my last remaining family.

After I had entered the portal to my next life, I lost all consciousness. I remained floating in darkness, vaguely aware of voices and movements. This lasts for quite a while, until I start to feel very cramped and start to move on my own, which is surprizing, I thought I was unconscious.

After a while, it got too tight, and suddenly, after struggling with the tightness, I was free. Free into a cold starile room, with men and women in medical masks. It was then I realized, that I was just born by cesarean section. My new mother, laying on the operation table, was shown me, but she looked away.

"Its a girl." was called out by a doctor. In Italian. Looks like, even in this life, I can't get rid of my Italian decent.

"You don't think I know that. I didn't want that child anyway. I was going to give it up." I was completely pissed off by her words, but I was not too shock by it. When she turned away from me, I saw the look of complete disgust on her face.

So after I was cleared for good health, I was placed in an orphanage not to far from the hospital I was born in. My new name is Vega Acerbi. My blond hair in my previous life is now a purpleish color and my green eyes changed to steel grey eyes, but what really caught my eye was the six-point stars on each cheek. They indigo outlined in purple.

How do I know this?

I have several mirrors hanging above me, while I'm lying in my crib. That, and the nursemaids like to gossip. I also learned that I was born in Milan Hospital on July 6th. So I was about a month old now, it being August 14 and all. The orphanage life wasn't that bad. Though I'm probably not going to try to get adopted. Like Hibari would say, I don't like crowding.

A/N: As you can see not much has changed with the story. Vega is still Mammon/Viper's daughter, and she's still in the orphanage without her father even knowing about her. The only major change is that I made Vega a Cloud, instead of having her an equal amount of Cloud and Mist, like was suggested by a guest reviewer. I hope to see more reviews and opinions, as I need all the help I can get.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer is in Prologue.

Chapter 1

Being a baby is boring, but people don't think that we can understand them. I especially can understand them perfectly fine, being reincarnated and all. I am now 5 months old and can sit up on my own, and I know perfectly well that every time a couple comes in the nursemaids try to get me adopted. I end up scaring them off with just my eyes somehow, and I didn't even do anything. I find it funny though. Then again, I know my eyes are creepy. They changed from the steel grey from before, to a more blueish silver that looks like they have murder planned. My hair darkened up to an indigo with purple and blue streaks. So in total, I look like a future killer(pun totally intended).

That aside, I also said my first word a week ago. You want to guess what it was? My first word just happened to be 'assassin.' When I said that you should have seen the look on the matron's face. She went all pale with a horrified look. I can't tell you how funny that looked. I was laughing so hard in my head. The funniest part of it, I said it with one of those innocent baby grins.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

I'm 5 years old now, and recently a doctor was called here because of the fever that the nursemaids and matron seem to think I have. Nothing much has happened in the past couple of years. I relearned how to walk by the time I was 8 months, I talked in straight sentences by the time I was 2 years, and I 'learned' how to speak in English when I was 4.

The doctor was supose to show up today, but not once did they show and it was getting late. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon. Something that will change everything I know.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The next morning we learned that the doctor was killed while on his way here and my apparent fever broke. I also know that something was going to happen that will change my life forever. And it was going to hapen today.

It was several hours later, when a young couple walked in to adopt. Apparently they wanted a little girl between the ages of 4-6, there was 5 of us that fit the bill. So us 5 girls and the 2 adopters were put in a conference room together. The couple then decided to talk to us one at a time.

The first girl went in and her meeting only lasted 10 minutes before she was sent away. The next girl went and that lasted all of 30 minutes. The other two girls lasted around 25-35 minutes each. And then it was my turn.

As I walked in, they shifted their attention to me and their eyes widened slightly.

" _Hello, what's your name?_ " they asked me.

" _Vega, and you?_ " I replied roughly.

" _We are Melody and Arric Vlauttine._ " they looked at each other and then back to me. " _Do you like to do anything fun?_ "

" _I prefer to learn languages and train to fight competatively. I would like to go to school someday to learn more._ " I answered truthfully.

It went on and on like this for awhile until the matron came in and said that it is dinner time. I was shocked that I talked to them that long. I nodded to the matron and waved to Mr. and Mrs. Vlauttine, and headed to dinner.

Later, after dinner, I was told to pack my bag, because I was leaving tomorrow with my new parents, the Vlauttine's.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A/N: As you can see this chapter also did not changed much, as I planned the next chapter to be a bit longer than the one's now up. the second chapter will have a lot more to it. I have also decided to have Vega seen briefly by either Fong or Verde, but the next step will be your imaginations that help me.

Should she be orphanned again in a different country and train herself to use her flames(including or excluding her secondaries)?

Or should she be raised by the Vlauttine's(be they mafia or not, yalls choice)?

How many languages should Vega learn, and which one's?

I hope you all help me with these choices on the poll, that will be put up on my page, or by reviewing.

Thanks! R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is in Prologue.

Chapter 2

It has been 3 months since I was adopted and its not all that bad. Melody and Arric are, thankfully, not very clingy like most parents. In fact, it almost seems as if they wanted a child just to pass on their knowledge. I've learned one different language since I've been adopted, that language being Chinese. I've also learned some French from Mrs. Vlauttine, which is her original language.

Meanwhile, I got stronger in all types of fighting; Karate, Kenpo, Danzan-ryu, Shuri-ryu, T'ai chi ch'uan, Aikido, Iaido, etc. It seems that I'm quite the fighting genius, I can literally seemlously combine any fighting styles together. I seem to have 'problems' socializing with others, when, in fact, I just hate crowding.

It turns out that the reason why I had to learn Chinese so fast is that we were moving to China for Mr. Vlauttine' s work. Arric Vlauttine worked as a CEO of a hotel company, and when he adopted me, he named me heiress to the company, by hyphinating my last name to Acerbi-Vlauttine. My new parents were the most loving parents I've ever had.

We leave for China in about a month or two to over see the running of the new hotel there, including the choosing of employees and opening the hotel itself. I also seem to have found my reason for living in this life. My reason being, for some odd, odd reason, children. Yeah, you heard me right, a child's reason for living is children. I seem to have developed a liking of children and a dream of having a family.

The problem with that is that I need a partner that will actually show emotions on the outside, unlike me. So with my knowledge on this world, the best choices would be either Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Dino, etc. I can't believe I'm actually planning this or evening thinking this right now!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Its now been about a month and a half and my parents and I are on our way to China, of which we'll be staying for the next year or two. I truly hope to get up to speed with everything that I need to be. I decided that I'm going to be fast learner, but not a genius, in everything but languages and fighting.

I sat in my seat on the plane looking out the window at the clouds in relaxation, as we were flying business class and it was quiet. When we first walked into the plane on business class seats, the others in the same area looked at me in degust until they realised that I had no intention to make noise, in which they looked at me in a mixture of shock and appreciation.

I then decided to take out my notebook to write out the stories of my other favorite anime in my past life, One Piece, except I made Luffy a girl.(I really do plan on writing another couple of fics mostly for One Piece(an SI OC AU, a couple of crossovers, an SI as a main character, and a genderbend fic)within the next couple of months)I also drew some sketches of the characters in my sketchbook for reffrences. I hope to look for the manga in this world, so I can at least know the ending, or I'll brush up on my drawing skills and create the manga myself.

You know, I find it kind of wierd that I have photographic memory of my past life and this life, but I haven't gone insane yet. I believe yet is the keyword, so I of course set aside several notebooks for all I can remember of my past life and this life so I never forget any of my memories and these will alway remind me of them. Along with the notebooks I set aside is a set of sketch books for the sketches of people, cartoons, shows, manga, anime,etc.

By the time I finished the chapter on Logue Town and the sketches of several of the characters(including all of the enemies and side characters), the plane finally landed. We arrived at the airport in Anhui, China, at 11pm. I was soon placed in the back of the car while asleep, on our way to the house that we have set aside for our arrival.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A/N: Hi guys, sorry its been awhile since I updated but writers block sucks. I thank you all for being patient with me and I have come up with new story ideas for not only this story but several as mentioned in this story earlier and I hope you all support me in the fics that you are most interested in.

I do have to mention that I will need help with a way to get rid of her adopted parents, and yes I just said that, I'm getting rid of them because I'm giving her a more dark background to drive her to support the change that Tsuna is going to push through later on in the story to help people in situations like not only hers, but that of the Kokyuyo gang as well.

So if you have any ideas please leave a review or pm me with any thoughts you have to my story. Thank you, R & R.


End file.
